


You Live like That?

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Vampire Batfamily, Vampire Tim Drake, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Stephanie Brown finds out her boyfriend is a vampire.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Bite Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447061
Kudos: 24





	You Live like That?

Steph doesn’t believe Robin when he tells her he’s a vampire. Who would? It’s bonfire shit, things your camp counselors tell you to scare you. Steph would know, since she is a camp counselor and has actually done that.

After he flashes his fangs at her and melts into shadows before her eyes, she demands more details. They get takeout- chicken and waffles- and sit on a roof in costume while he tells her the gory secrets.

Vampires age; they can have children. The sunlight weakness is actually a moderately severe eye sensitivity to light. No, they cannot see themselves in the mirror. No, that is not why my hair looks like this. Robin’s family is old Gotham money, vampires all the way back to the city’s founding. So was Batman’s. 

“Are all of you vampires?” Steph asks, drinking the extra syrup packets as her boyfriend looks at her in disgust. Screw him, he drinks blood.

“Most of us. Batman, Nightwing, Oracle and me are. And Red Hood.” He doesn’t elaborate on that last one and she doesn’t push. “The new Batgirl is a werewolf. Our butler is a ghost.”

“Okay, now you’re just making shit up,” Steph says, punching him lightly in the arm. He laughs.

They sit there for a while in silence, picking at the remains of their food, before Steph gets the nerve to ask. “You’re not going to turn me into one, are you?”

“I could, if you wanted me to. I’d have to ask Batman’s permission first, but-“

“Don’t bother,” Steph says, relieved. “I’ll stay human, thank you very much.”

He smiles and kisses her, neither knowing how much they’ll regret that choice someday. 


End file.
